voces ocultas
by Stacie-Yuka
Summary: Despues de la super pijamada de las chicas, se preparan para ir a su primer viaje a Hogsmade, todo iba bien, hasta que a Harry le sucede lo que ocurrió el primer día en Hogwarts...6CAP UP!..dejen R&R..por favor!..soy mala en el summary!..mejor entren y l
1. Los Dursley

Hola, soy Stacie-Yuka, éste es mi primer fic, espero que les guste n.n

Aquí verán un poco de todo sobre Harry Potter, incluso amor, jaja

Como saben éstos personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por J.K. Rowling

-_diálogos_-

"_pensamientos_"

.-.-.-.CAMBIO DE ESCENA.-.-.-.

Capitulo 1

"2 lentas semanas"

Faltaban ya 3 semanas para que Harry volviera a Hogwarts estaba ansioso por comenzar su sexto año en el colegio de magia y hechicería, o ¿estaría más ansioso de ver a sus amigos Ron y Hermione, bueno, que más da, había pasado, como siempre, las odiosas vacaciones con la familia muggle, los Dursley, y como siempre, debía hacer todo lo que sus tíos y su odioso y gordo primo Duddley le ordenaban. Era su 16° cumpleaños y la pasó mal.

Deseaba más que nada volver a Hogwarts, montar su escoba, usar su varita, lo único que no le agradaba era volver a sus clases del profesor Snape, pero deseaba ver la cara de su compañero Draco Malfoy, después de haber derrotado a su padre.

Pasaron 2 largas semanas cuando Ron llamó por teléfono a Harry:

-_¡HOLA HARRY¡no sabes que gusto me da oírte, oye¿que tal si te vienes a la Madriguera a pasar la última semana de vacaciones?_-dijo Ron

-_¡SERÍA ESTUPENDO-dijo Harry emocionado, pero recordó…._-pero no se si el tío Vernon me deje-dijo no muy esperanzado.

-_Anda, no pierdes nada en preguntarle_-dijo Ron

-_De acuerdo_- dijo Harry con pocos ánimos.

A fin de cuentas el padre de Ron (no hábil con teléfono) habló con el tío Vernon, quien al final accedió, pensando en que no tendría que soportar al niño anormal convertirse en un adolescente "rebelde" según él.

Harry iba marcando los días en el calendario para irse a la casa de los Weasley, ya quería ver a sus amigos, cada día que pasaba era una eternidad para Harry, y por fin llegó el día más esperado.


	2. 1 semana rapida en la madriguera

Holaa, pues sabran que mi primer capitulo estubo un poco cortito, ((esta bien, muy cortito¬¬)), pero esq no me llegaba la inspiración, supongo q a alguno d ustedes les a pasado.

Como saben éstos personajes no me pertenecen, son creados por J.K. Rowling

-_diálogos_-

"_pensamientos_"

.-.-.-.CAMBIO DE ESCENA.-.-.-.

Capítulo 2

"1 semana rápida en la Madriguera"

Harry estaba emocionado volver a ver a Ron, a la Madriguera, y por supuesto a toda la familia pelirroja, los Weasley, él deseaba formar parte d esa familia.

Al llegar, se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba ahí también y pensaba que sería aún más genial, pero recordó que no había empezado sus tareas vacacionales y que Hermione no dejaría de fastidiarlo hasta que éste los terminase.

Esa tarde fue estupenda, Hermione ni siquiera recordó las tareas, y Harry y Ron no pensaban recordárselo.

A la hora de cenar, todos se reunieron en la mesa, incluyendo Charlie y Bill, a Harry le agradó estar en la mesa con una familia normal.

La cena fue divertida.

Al terminar, Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron a pasear cerca de la madriguera, iban platicando:

-_¿Y cómo estuvieron sus vacaciones?_-dijo Harry

-_¡Estuvieron geniales!_-dijo Hermione-_Vicky me ha escrito demasiado y…_-Dejó de hablar, pues fue interrumpida por Ron.

-_No nos interesa "tu Vicky" Hermione_-Dijo Ron con un poco de celos en su voz-_La verdad no se que le ves a él, jaja_-terminó

-_Pues le veo que no es un mediocre como tu_-Dijo Hermione marcando las palabras "mediocre" y "tú"

En fin, esa discusión terminó mal, bueno, hasta donde Harry supo, por que se fue a dormir, pues estaba cansado por el largo viaje.

Esa noche Harry tuvo un sueño extraño, veía a un anciano en busca de algo o alguien, no se veía normal, se veía preocupado, de pronto se oyó una voz:

-_¿Ya lo has encontrado?_-dijo una voz fría

-_No su gran realeza, aún no, es sólo que…_-el anciano dejó de hablar

-_¡NO HAY ESCUSA ALGUNA!_-gritó la voz fría

De pronto Harry despertó un poco agitado, vio que Ron estaba en su cama, dormido, por lo menos supo que no había gritado.


	3. sorpresa en el callejon Diagon

Se que los primeros 2 capítulos estuvieron un poco cortos, pero lo compensaré con el tercero, que esta mas largo, jeje, espero que les guste!

Como sabrán estos personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

_diálogos_-

"_pensamientos_"

.-.-.-.CAMBIO DE ESCENA.-.-.-.

"Sorpresa en el Callejón Diagon"

La mañana del viernes era hermosa, estaban alistando todo para irse al callejón Diagon ((recuerden que Harry está en la madriguera con los Weasley y Hermione)).

_¡Se hace tarde, ¡VAMONOS!_-Decía la señora Weasley

Todos se dirigieron a la sala, donde viajarían por medio de los polvos Flú, Harry recordó de cómo le había ido la primera vez en la casa de los Weasley, y que al viajar con los polvos Flú había sido todo un fracaso.

Al llegar al callejón Diagon, fueron hacia el Caldero Chorreante para conseguir habitaciones.

Después de haberlas conseguido fueron a comprar los útiles escolares, como siempre Fred y George fueron directo a comprar cosas para hacer bromas, a su madre no le pareció gracioso, Hermione y Ginny terminaron rápido y se fueron de regreso al Caldero Chorreante, donde esperarían a Harry y a Ron, Harry y Ron se separaron, Ron fue a terminar de comprar unos libros, Harry iba lleno de libros, pasando por la heladería de sabores extravagantes y recordó que ahí había estado con Cho, pero no hizo caso, a él ya no le interesaba tener algo con ella, pero seguía pensando que era hermosa, iba ya por Flourish and Blotts cuando….

_¡OH, ¡o siento muchísimo!_-dijo Harry

_No tiene importancia, además creo que fue mi culpa…venía distraída_-Dijo ella

_Lo siento, déjame ayudarte_-Dijo Harry

_Gracias_-dijo la chica

Harry se olvidó por completo que venía pensando en Cho, pues le parecía que la chica con la que se había topado era hermosa.

_y…hem… ¿A..A dónde vas?_-dijo Harry, balbuceando

_Me dirijo a comprar unos libros, para el colegio_-dijo la chica alegremente-_por cierto…Gracias…?_-no pudo terminar pues no sabía el nombre de Harry

_¡OH!...lo siento…Harry…Harry Potter_-dijo Harry un poco apenado por no haberse presentado

_Gracias, soy Stacie Wilkrings_-dijo la chica que ahora tiene nombre XD

_No hay porque darlas…y…¿Estás en Gryffindor?...porque no te he visto ¿o si?_-dijo Harry extrañado

_Si, estoy en Gryffindor…mm...yo si te he visto, voy a sexto, igual que tu_-dijo Stacie

_eeeh..¿Quieres que te acompañe a comprar tus libros?_-dijo Harry balbuceante

_Si quieres, por mí no hay ningún problema_-dijo Stacie

Y se fueron los dos a comprar los libros, fueron a comer un helado, vieron los nuevos productos de cuidados para escobas de Quidditch, a Harry se le olvidó por completó que debía ir al Caldero Chorreante, disfrutaba estar con Stacie, y era una de las primeras personas de la casa de Gryffindor que quería estar con él por su forma de ser y no por quien era.

Hablaron sobre sus familias ((más Stacie que Harry)), sus amigos, las cosas que les gustaba hacer, etc., etc.

.-.-. RON, GINNY Y HERMIONE.-.-.-.

_Harry ya se tardó demasiado, ¿No creen?_-dijo Hermione-_Ron, ¿Qué hora es?_-terminó

_Las 8 menos 15_-dijo Ron

_Creo que mejor nos vamos_-dijo Hermione

_De acuerdo_-dijo Ron

_Pero Harry puede llegar cuando nos vayamos_- dijo Ginny

_Pero Ginny, Harry ya no va a llegar aquí, lo más seguro es que se vaya directo a la habitación_-dijo Hermione jalando a Ginny para que se fueran.

.-.-.-.YA EN LA HABITACIÓN…HARRY Y RON.-.-.-.

Harry estaba un poco atontado, parecía estar enamorado, entró en su habitación y…

_¿EN DONDE ESTABAS?_-dijo Ron

_¿hoe?_-dijo Harry un poco desconcertado

_¡Te estuvimos esperando en el Caldero Chorreante todo el tiempo!_-dijo Ron

_¡Lo siento, ¡se me olvidó por completo!_-dijo Harry, en verdad lo sentía, y estaba muy apenado

_¿Y en donde estuviste?_-dijo Ron interrogando a su amigo

_Fui a comer un helado_-dijo Harry ((mintiendo un poco, no creen?))

_¿Por toda la tarde?_-dijo Ron

_Si_-dijo Harry con cara de estúpido recordando su magnífica tarde con aquella chica ((Stacie para aquellos ignorantes ¬¬ ))

_¡eeaa!_-dijo Ron sonriente

_¿hoe?...¿qué cosa?_-dijo Harry intentando ocultar que se sonrojaba

_¡PICARÓN!_-dijo Ron alegremente

_¡Ay!...¿que?...¿de que hablas?_-dijo Harry sin lograr ocultar que una sonrisa se le viniera a la cara

_¿Viste a alguien?...no te hagas…¿quién fue?...acaso fue Cho?_-dijo Ron lanzándole preguntas a Harry

En ese momento Harry tenía una expresión de alivio, por que no tendría que mentir sobre si vio a alguien o no, pero también le preocupaba que todo el mundo se enterara, en especial Ginny y Cho… ((Como recordaran, Harry y Cho como que anduvieron quedando, y Ginny se muere por Harry))

_¡Hombre!...cuenta…¿Cómo era?_-dijo Ron cada vez más interesado

_Pueeees...-_dijo Harry al fin-_ era ¡HERMOSA!...con su cabello lacio y castaño, sus ojos color café, su sonrisa…HERMOSA_-dijo Harry totalmente aliviado, y muy contento por cierto

_Hombre…pues haber cuando la presentas...y…¿esta en Gryffindor?_-dijo Ron con una sonrisa pícara

_Si…no puedo creer que no haya visto a alguien tan hermosa, estando frente a mis ojos…_-dijo Harry, pero en ese momento entró Hermione en la habitación y comenzó a preguntar sobre lo ocurrido, Harry les contó cada detalle, desde que chocaron, hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante….HARRY ERA TAN FELIZ…XD

.-.-.-.LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE.-.-.-.

La mañana del sábado fue más fresca, Harry no podía esperar para ver a Stacie ((habían quedado para la mañana siguiente)) y presentarla a sus amigos.

Harry iba saliendo del Caldero Chorreante cuando chocó con…CHO, para su sorpresa, ella lucía feliz y dijo:

_¡Harry, me da mucho gusto verte_-dijo Cho

_¿hoe?...aaaaaa…a mi también_-dijo Harry, un poco distraído

_¿buscas a alguien?_-dijo Cho

_¿hoe?...¡ah!...no_-dijo Harry, aún distraído

Cho platicaba algo sobre el inicio de clases, pero Harry no le ponía atención, pues acababa de ver a Stacie acercarse con unas amigas.

_Disculpa…aaa…Cho, debo irme_-le interrumpió Harry-_¡STACIE!_-gritó Harry

Llegó corriendo con ella y ella le presentó a sus amigas

_ella es Zoe Akizawa, está en Gryffindor_-dijo Stacie presentándole a una chica de cabello rubio, ojos claros cubiertos por unas gafas, muy sonriente, que le dio una sonrisa a Harry diciendo "hola"-_y ella es Anne Sanders, está en Gryffindor también_-señaló a otra chica con cabello castaño claro, de ojos color café muy alegre ((ustedes han de estar pensando ""mugre cosa rara, de donde salieron tantas personas de Gryffindor"", jaja, pero aquí les va la respuesta, a mi se me hizo que había súper poquita gente en Gryffindor, y le agregué unas cuantas personas basadas en gente que conozco y admiro demasiado, también habrá próximamente más hombres..XD))

_si, a ella ya la conocía, estuvo un tiempo con Parvati y con Lavender_-dijo Harry saludando a la otra muchacha…

De pronto aparecieron Ron y Hermione:

_¡HOLA HARRY!_-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-_y hola…_-se callaron al no saber los nombres de los demás

_Stacie_-completó Harry señalándola-_y ellas son Zoe y Anne_-terminó señalando a las otras dos

Los seis se reunieron con Ginny, Fred y George y fueron a la heladería a tomar un helado ((¿¿no me digas?..Se fueron a tomar un café! ¬¬ )), las amigas de Stacie no se quedaron mucho tiempo, pues debían terminar las compras de los útiles escolares.

El domingo en la mañana Stacie, Hermione, Harry y Ron se reunieron para desayunar en el Caldero Chorreante. Después comenzaron a alistar sus cosas para ir a Hogwarts.

Iban ya todos hacia la estación de trenes para irse en el andén 9 y ¾.

.-.-.-.FIN DEL TERCER CAPITULO.-.-.-.

OOORAAALES!...jaja…no pues les gusto?...bueno eso me lo dicen en sus reviews..namas tengo uno ( …gracias Akisukis shadowcat…y pues aquí esta el tercer capitulo, les dije que iba a estar mas largo..se los prometí... n.n …byee!

Actualizare pronto…eso espero..byee!


	4. Llegada a Hogwarts

Pues como vieron, el tercer capítulo estuvo más largo, pero la verdad no creo que estén tan largos mis capítulos, lo siento, por eso actualizo rápido, según yo ¬¬ .

Como sabrán estos personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

_diálogos_-

"_pensamientos_"

.-.-.-.CAMBIO DE ESCENA.-.-.-.

"**Llegada a Hogwarts"**

Al subirse al tren Hermione, Stacie, Harry, Ron y Ginny se subieron en un cuarto del tren, pero al abrir la puerta…

_¿Qué hacen ustedes a…_-dijo Malfoy-_¿Y…quién es la nueva Potter?_-continuó al ver a Stacie

_No es de tu importancia Malfoy_-dijo Harry

_Supongo que otra "sangre sucia"_-dijo Malfoy poniendo cara de asco

_¡No la llames así!_-dijo Harry enfadándose cada vez más

_No tiene importancia Harry, que al cabo el también es un "sangre sucia"_-dijo Stacie con una voz amenazadora

_¿hoe?..¿De que habla tu novia Potter?_-dijo Malfoy disimulando confusión

_De que no eres sangre sucia_-dijo Stacie

Y se salieron del compartimiento, dejando a un Malfoy semi-confundido.

Los demás cerraron la puerta y se fueron a otro compartimiento, nadie paraba de hablar de lo recientemente ocurrido.

_¿pero..Como?_-decía Ron sin terminar ninguna pregunta

_Si ellos eran…y nosotros?_-decía Ginny de la misma manera, todos estaban un poco confundidos y felices a la vez, de pronto Stacie entró al compartimiento y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

_NO PUEDEN DECIR NADA DE ESTO_-dijo Stacie un poco preocupada por soltar el secreto

_pepepe…¿pero por que?_-dijo Ron desilusionado

_por que aunque Malfoy es una persona desagradable, el no sabía esto, bueno hasta donde yo se no sabía, pero no merece ser humillado de esta manera sólo por que…_-Stacie interrumpió por un gran barullo en el pasillo del tren; era una canción dirigida por los de Slytherin.

_"Potter tiene novia,_

_y ella es una tonta, _

_porque Potter es maricón, _

_y a él le gusta Ron"_

_Olvídense de lo que dije_-dijo Stacie vengativamente-_publiquen que es sangre sucia, el no merece piedad_-terminó con un tono frío

En el camino a Hogwarts estuvieron pensando en como decir a todos que Draco Malfoy era "Sangre Sucia", pero el problema era que deberían hacerlo creíble, y después de haber estado ya seis años en Slytherin iba a ser algo difícil por que Slytherin es, supuestamente, para los "sangre pura".

Al llegar a la parada de trenes en Hogsmade todos bajaron del tren, Ron y Hermione se separaron un poco, pues siendo prefectos debían guiar a los de primero hacia las balsas, luego deberían ir a las carrozas.

Al llegar a Hogwarts todos entraron al gran comedor, estaban esperando la entrada de los de primero, algunas personas de Gryffindor y de otras casas, estaban nerviosos, puesto que alguien conocido o familiar se uniría a la comunidad del aprendizaje de los magos.

Ya era hora de irse a los dormitorios, todos subieron a sus respectivas torres ubicadas en el gran castillo.

_¡El banquete estuvo mejor que el del año pasado!_- decía Ron

_No Ron, tu siempre tienes hambre y todo se te hace delicioso_-dijo Hermione

_Pues…ejem...no Hermione…esas babosas de segundo año no sabían muy bien que digamos_-dijo Ron un poco asqueado

_Pues…_-dijo Hermione sin terminar, pues fue interrumpida por Harry

_¡YA CALLENSE!_- dijo desesperado, estaba tratando de escuchar algo, era algo extraño, eran voces, pero sabía que no podían ser serpientes, eran voces humanas, de pronto todo se puso negro ante sus ojos, ya no veía nada, solo escuchaba las voces de los extraños, más y más cerca cada vez, mientras que las de sus amigos se alejaban poco a poco.

De pronto Harry estaba en una sala de junta, no sabía donde era, no sabía en donde estaba, caminó en dirección a una puerta que se abrió sola, y entró, era un cuarto semi-escondido detrás de la sala, escuchó una conversación que le llamó la atención:

_¿Lo encontraste?_-decía un señor gordo, Harry no pudo distinguir su cara ni su voz.

_ejem…mmm…_-continuó un señor pálido y desnutrido, Harry tampoco reconoció a aquel anciano.

_no es posible… ¡NO ES POSIBLE!_-dijo el señor gordo-_pagarás por eso_-dijo el señor gordo apuntando al anciano

_¡NO…EN VERDAD LO SIENTO!... ¡PERDONEME POR FAVOR!_- decía el anciano pidiendo piedad vanamente

_¡NOO!_-dijo el señor gordo-_¡CRUCIO!_-y de ese modo, el anciano desapareció de la vista de aquella persona, pero, ¿a quien no habían encontrado, Harry se hizo esa pregunta una y otra vez hasta que una dama entro en el cuarto, aplaudiendo:

_eso estuvo bien, nada mal Peter, nada mal_-dijo la dama, Harry no pudo distinguir a la dama, pero su voz se le hacía familiar, bastante familiar, pero para cuando comenzó la dama a hablar de nuevo, Harry ya no oía nada más que sonidos sin sentido a lo lejos.

Harry despertó en la cama de la enfermería la mañana siguiente, la señora Pomfrey le dijo que podría iniciar sus clases después del medio día.

Después de la comida, Harry, Ron y Hermione se verían en el salón de Historia de la Magia con Stacie, Zoe y Any ((Anne)). La clase de Beans fue tan aburrida como siempre, después se separarían para ir a adivinación, Hermione y Anne no tomaban esa asignatura, se volverían a reunir para ir a Pociones, la clase menos favorita de los estudiantes de Gryffindor.

Al terminar la cena, se fueron a la sala común, Harry le contó todo lo sucedido en su "sueño-visión" a Ron, al final Ron llamó a Hermione:

_Hermione… ¿puedes venir por favor?_-dijo Ron

_De acuerdo_-dijo Hermione un poco confundida

.-.-.-.RON Y HERMIONE SOLOS.-.-.-.

_¿Qué quieres?_-dijo Hermione aún confundida

_mmm…hem…pues…_-balbuceaba Ron-_mmm…quería saber…eeeh…si…tu y Vicky…no…eeeh…Krum…mmm…_-decía sin decir alguna frase completa o entendible

_¿Si Viktor Krum y yo que?_-dijo Hermione

_mmm… ¿Si se siguen escribiendo?_-dijo Ron no muy convincente

_Pueeees…si… ¿Y a que viene la pregunta?_-dijo Hermione todavía más confundida

_mmm…pueees…_-Ron comenzaba a sonrojarse-_quería saber si…mmm…_-de pronto Ron explotó, totalmente rojo, lo que quería decirle a Hermione-_mmm… ¿QUIERESSERMINOVIA?_-lo dijo rápido, para no tener que detenerse de nuevo, estaba completamente rojo, un rojo que nunca le habían visto, pero estaba aliviado de decirle a Hermione lo que sentía, Hermione, por su parte, no sabía que decir, ella también estaba sonrojada, y en ese momento las palabras no tenían sentido en su cabeza, cuando por fin habló…


	5. Pijamada en la habitación de las chicas

¡HOLA!..Pues como verán los capítulos se están alargando...jaja...Y pues eso intento cada vez que me siento en la computadora para pasarlos...XD...jaja...Y pues aquí esta el tercero...n.n...Espero que les guste

Bueno, éste capítulo ya lo tenía bien escrito y todo, pero una gran amiga Akisukis shadowcat me pidió de favor que, en cierta parte del capítulo, hiciera más especificaciones, y que estuviera más largo, y así lo hice, es para tí Akisukis shadowcat, más te vale leerlo eh?

Como sabrán estos personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling

_diálogos_-

"_pensamientos_"

.-.-.-.CAMBIO DE ESCENA.-.-.-.

"**Pijamada en la habitación de las chicas"**

El viernes, las chicas de Gryffindor decidieron festejar, a su propia manera, el regreso a Hogwarts, acabaron decidiendo que sería una pijamada.

Las chicas lo estaban preparando todo, comida chatarra, música, las preguntas de los juegos, maquillaje, etc.

Los chicos, por su lado, se habían enterado de la pijamada de las chicas, así que comenzaron un plan para arruinar su festejo. ((Son malos...��))

Llegó la hora de entrar a clase después de la hora de comida, Parvati y Lavender se fueron a cuidado de criaturas mágicas, Ginny se fue a Pociones, Stacie, Anne, Zoe y Hermione se fueron a Cuidado de criaturas mágicas un poco después de Parvati y Lavender.

Harry y Ron esperaban a las chicas ya frente a la cabaña de Hagrid, Ron y Hermione se miraron y se sonrojaron un poco, Anne lo notó, pero no dijo nada, pensó que lo mejor sería hacerle una pregunta en la pijamada.

Zoe notó que Harry y Ron se susurraban demasiado, al momento que las miraban pícaramente, no supo por que, pero sospechaba que algo no andaba bien.

Al llegar la última hora de clase, las chicas se reunieron para comenzar a arreglar todo, Hermione y Stacie fueron a la cocina por comida, Hermione sabía que Dobby les daría algo, Ginny se encargó de ka música, mientras que Parvati y Lavender se encargaban de conseguir a lo que se refería a maquillaje y productos de belleza.

.-.-. LOS CHICOS.-.-.-.

Los chicos seguían planeando su intervención.

_Lo que podemos hacer es, con la capa de Harry, entrar_-decía Ron malicioso

_Si Ron, pero no tomas en cuenta que somos más de los que cabemos debajo de la capa �� _-dijo Harry

.-.-.-.EN LA PIJAMADA.-.-.-.

Las chicas ya habían comenzado su festejo, y ya eran las 10:00 PM

_bieeen… mmm… ¡HERMIONE! … ¿verdad o penitencia?_-dijo Anne

_mmm... verdad_-dijo Hermione decidida

_De acuerdo…la pregunta es_-dijo Anne dejando a las chicas en suspenso, con una cara maliciosa-_¿Tienes algo con Ron Weasley?_-dijo al fin

Hermione quedó totalmente sin aliento, no sabía que decir, era la verdad, pero no podía contestar eso aún. Y al fin habló.

_mmm…Si_-dijo Hermione ruborizándose

_�¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE NADA!_-dijo Ginny asombrada, todas lo estaban

_Lo hablaremos luego_-dijo Anne-_Tu turno Hermione_

_mmm…Ginny… ¿verdad o penitencia?_-dijo Hermione

_De acuerdo, verdad_-dijo Ginny dejando un aire misterioso

_Bien¿Quién es el chico que te gusta?_­-dijo Hermione

Ginny no se esperaba eso, pero no tubo más remedio que contestar.

_Harry Potter_-Dijo al momento de sonrojarse.

Stacie quedó completamente sorprendida, las palabras "_Harry Potter_" daban giros en su cabeza sin tomar algún sentido, ella no podría decir la verdad se le hacían la misma pregunta, no podría responder.

Al momento que Ginny iba a decir el nombre de su víctima, algo hizo que todas se callaran y voltearan a la puerta, la luz se apagó, todas buscaban sus varitas, gritaban, intentaban realizar el hechizo _Lumos_ y de pronto algo rompió esos gritos, unas risas masculinas, las chicas tomaron sus almohadas y comenzaron a golpear a los chicos, esa pijamada de chicas se convirtió en una fiesta de relajo entre algunos alumnos de Gryffindor.

((Si quieren comprobar los siguiente en un papel, háganlo, yo lo comprobé y lo repasé como mil veces XD))

Ron y Hermione se sentaron juntos, Stacie junto a Ron, Harry se sentó entré Stacie y Ginny, cosa que incomodó a Stacie, Seamos se sentó con Parvati, Neville entre Ginny y Lavender, Dean al lado de Lavender, Anne al lado de Dean, entre Anne y Zoe estaba Frederic, y entre Zoe y Hermione estaba Richard, a Ron no le agradó eso, pues Richard coqueteaba con todas, pero no podía hacer nada, así que abrazó a Hermione acercándola más hacia él.

Estuvieron platicando, jugaron, bromearon, de pronto Stacie sintió como alguien la abrazaba, no podía ser Ron, él estaba con Hermione, para su sorpresa era Harry, al principio se ruborizó, pero después se sintió normal.

Harry abrazaba felizmente a Stacie, de pronto se percató de que Ginny los miraba, así que no tuvo más remedio que dejar de abrazarla.

Estaban jugando algo así como la "botellita", con semana inglesa ((esa que si voltean al mismo lado en algún día de la semana que se están diciendo, es un beso en el cachete OJO: la francesa es en la boca y si voltean a diferentes lados es cachetada, recuerden, el beso lo da el hombre y la cachetada la mujer JAJA...me la kuro de los hombres! y pues así se juega esto por si se preguntaban n.n)), a mano sudada ((esto es hombre y mujer, se supone que dura tres turnos tomándose de las manos, y pues como suda, se llama mano sudada el juego esto también es hombre con mujer y pues aquí esta por si lo quieren jugar alguna vez)), Ron jugó mano sudada con Lavender, ((**n/a** en tu cara Hermione!)), Harry y Ginny jugaron semana inglesa ((**n/a** me pregunto, si odio tanto a Ginny¿Por qué los pongo de semana inglesa?)), Ginny quería semana francesa �� ((**n/a** Ginny, creo que te odio, pero eres una zorra, y no creo que acaben juntos XD, es mi fic)) Harry se negó completamente a que fuera semana francesa, y no se hizo, Ginny se quedó con una carota de "me las vas a pagar" ella quería semana francesa ((**n/a** ¿Por qué SERA?)), había otros juegos como _¿Cuál prefieres?_ Ese es que tú tienes los ojos cerrados o tapados ((**n/a** el caso es que no ves nada!)) y una persona te va diciendo "_¿Con él/ella?_" y va señalando a varias personas, pero tú no sabes a quien diablos está señalando ((**n/a** así que te puede tocar con el ñoño, awas eh?)) "_¿Esto?_" aquí la persona va señalando tus labios que significa beso en los labios, tus pompis/nachas/nalgas/trasero o como le digas significa nalgada, tu cachete si es niño el de los ojos tapados es cachetada, y si eres niña es beso en el cachete, cuello es un chupetón ((**n/a** el chupetón es horrible, se te hace como un moretón, no se los recomiendo)) y ya, en éste juego tocaron Stacie y Harry ((**n/a** pobre Harry le tocó con dos chavas, pero ya veremos que pasa no?)) Stacie tenía los ojos tapados, tocó en el cachete, así que era beso.

_MUAK!_­-ese fue el beso que le dio Harry a Stacie

_FIUU! FIUU!_-todos chiflaron, Stacie se sonrojo junto con Harry, pero aún así STACIE NO SABÍA QUIEN LE HABÍA DADO EL BESO, le quitaron el pañuelo que le tapaba y vio que era Harry, pero, SANTA MADRE DE SAN PEDRO, SE SONROJÓ AÚN MÁS! ((**n/a** pobre Stacie no creen?)) y Harry también se sonrojó aún más, estaban todos muy divertidos cuando…

_¡Alguien viene¡RÁPIDO¡ESCONDANSE¡apaguen las luces!_-decían las chicas sin entenderse unas a otras.

Se oyó como tocaron la puerta y todos se callaron, Anne decidió abrirla, al abrir la puerta, vio unos ojos de color azul zafiro y una hermosa sonrisa que le preguntaba:

_¿Por qué tanto relajo?_-dijo él

_mmm…eeeh…jeje…pues…_-dijo Anne sin terminar frase alguna.

_Tenemos permiso de dormir hasta las tres de la madrugada_-dijo Hermione

_Y supervisión de prefectos_-dijo Ginny dirigiéndose hacia Hermione

_Pues les tengo una noticia_-dijo el chico, un poco distraído con su vista hacia Anne-_Son las cuatro de la madrugada_-terminó

Las chicas pusieron casa de "oops" y se avergonzaron por lo ocurrido.

_Haremos menos ruido_-dijo Zoe

_De acuerdo_-dijo él, y se marchó

Anne estaba en otro mundo, ahora tendría que averiguar su nombre, las chicas cerraron la puerta y dijeron a los chicos que debían irse, que por que ya habían rebasado su tiempo de la pijamada.

La mañana del sábado se alistarían para ir a Hogsmade.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Qué tal me quedó?

kuidensee, los quieroo, xoxo, byee!

dejen R&R por favoooooor!

P.S.eii Akisukis shadowcat te dije que le iba a cambiar o no?


	6. De nuevo¿En Hogsmade?

¡HOLA, ¿Cómo están, no pues, ¿Les gustó el capítulo cinco, es que no me han dejado R&R TToTT, pero ya me llegarán, se que algún día.

Bueno, ahora ¡pido mil disculpas! me tardé demasiado en actualizar, pero es que he estado muy ocupada con cosas del colegio..jeje..la mugre fiesta del director, y mil trabajos en equipo, cartulinas, maquetas, etc..y ahora estoy en exámenes,

Perooooo….

Aquí les dejo el sexto capítulo, espero que les guste n.n

Como sabrán estos personajes no son míos, son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, y todo ese royo ya se lo saben, aunque quisiera que estos personajes fueran míos TToTT

_diálogos_-

"_pensamientos_"

.-.-.-.CAMBIO DE ESCENA.-.-.-.

En el capítulo pasado fue la pijamada de las chicas, los chicos entraron y jugaron a la botellita, semana inglesa ((recuerden, Ginny quería semana francesa)), y ¿Cuál prefieres, ese de beso, nalgada o cachetada.

"**De nuevo… ¿En Hogsmade?"**

Al despertar, todos estaban cansados de la desvelada de la noche anterior, pero no negaban que fue muy divertido.

Al llegar a Hogsmade Neville fue a buscar a Ginny, Ron y Hermione se fueron al salón de té de Madame Pudipie, Harry pensó en llevar a Stacie pero recordó que aún no había nada entre ellos más que amistad.

Stacie se fue con Anne y Zoe, hacia Honey Dukes.

_¿Alguna de ustedes sabe el nombre del chico que nos fue a callar la noche pasada?_-dijo Anne interesada

_mmm…creo que se llama Lou_-dijo Zoe intentando recordar.

_¿Si?_-dijo Anne no muy convencida

_No, se llama Daniel_-dijo Stacie corrigiendo a Zoe-_Daniel Handim o algo así_

_Oh!..jeje..ya entendí..jeje..Y ya me acordé..se apellida Handam..jeje_-dijo algo pensativa.

_Está en séptimo ¿no?_-dijo Zoe

_Si_-dijo Stacie

_Era guapísimo_-dijo Anne ilusionada

_Es prefecto, obtuvo el premio anual, pero para ser prefecto, creo que sus notas son algo bajas_-dijo Zoe

Las chicas entraron a Honey Dukes y compraron unos caramelos, mientras que Anne y Stacie seguían adentro, Zoe las esperaba ya fuera de la dulcería, Zoe caminó hacia Flourish and Blotts y chocó con un chico que parecía estar perdido, traía un sweater con el bordado de Huffelpuff, pero no parecía ser de Londres, ella fue a ver si estaba perdido:

_Disculpa_-dijo Zoe amable-_¿Estás perdido?_

_eh..si..me gustaguía sabeg donde esta Honey Dukes_-dijo él con un tono francés

_bien, está por allá, si quieres te acompaño_-dijo ella

_muchas gacias_-dijo él-_pego que gosego soy, no me he pgesentado, mi nomge es Ikker Beaton _PRONUNCIACIÓN: Ikeg Betón- dijo besándole la mano, haciendo que Zoe se sonrojara

Ikker y Zoe se marcharon hacia Honey Dukes, Stacie y Anne ya les esperaban, pero con un chico, lucía más grande, era Daniel Handam, cuando llegaron Ikker y Zoe, Stacie se marchó para dejarlos solos a los cuatro.

Stacie iba caminando por Zonco cuando chocó con alguien.

_Hola!_-dijo Harry

_Hola!_-dijo Stacie

-_nunca dejamos de tropezarnos_-dijo Harry sonriendo

-_lo sé_-dijo Stacie devolviéndole la sonrisa

Harry y Stacie caminaron juntos, y como siempre, se metieron demasiado es sus pláticas, Harry tenía ganas de decirle lo que sentía por ella, pero decidió no mostrarle hasta que el pensara que ese era el momento indicado.

Harry y Stacie se dirigieron hacia las Tres Escobas, allí estaban Ron y Hermione, muy contentos, platicando, cuando llamaron a Harry y a Stacie y platicaban los cuatro juntos.

Ron tomaba firmemente la mano de Hermione, Harry intentó abrazar a Stacie, pero justo en el momento en que decidió hacerlo, Ginny apareció en las Tres Escobas totalmente roja.

-_NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO HICIERA!_-repetía Ginny una y otra vez.

-_¿Qué hiciera qué?_-dijo Hermione

-_¿Y quién?_-dijo Ron

-_NEVILLE_-Gritó Ginny con un tono de disgusto

-_¿Qué hizo?_-preguntó Stacie

-_¿Si, que hizo?_-repitió Harry

-_AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!...es desesperante!_-decía Ginny sin explicar nada

-_¿QUÉ HIZO?_-dijo Ron más interesado y un poco disgustado, su mente le decía que Neville había intentado algo con su hermanita

-_él…intentó…no puedo decirlo!_-dijo Ginny desesperada-_OK, ahí va…YA!..EL INTENTÓ BESARME!-_dijo Ginny soltando todo

-_¿¡QUÉ..QUÉ?_-DIJO Ron impresionado

-_¿Neville?_-dijo Harry

-_¿NEVILLE?_-repitió Hermione en tono de burla, pero sorprendida-_¿Segura que es el Neville que conocemos?_-concluyó

-_Sí_-dijo Ginny

-_¿y cómo estuvo?_-dijo Ron interesado, pero preparado para apalear a Neville si le hizo algo a su pequeña hermanita ((EMOCIONALMENTE)).

-_Estábamos en la casa de las Plumas, y a mi se me cayó una, Neville y yo nos inclinamos al mismo tiempo, y justo en ese momento intentó…_-Ginny se sonrojó de nuevo-_BE-SAR-ME_

Ginny Se quedó con Ron y Hermione, Harry y Stacie se fueron a pasear por ahí.

Al parecer mientras caminaban, se había creado un silencio incómodo para los dos, así que Harry decidió romper el hielo:

-_eee…¿qué te pareció lo de Neville y Ginny?_-preguntó él

-_sorprendente, nunca creí que Neville fuera capaz de hacer algo así_-dijo Stacie

-_lo sé_-dijo Harry-_¿y lo de………_-Harry había dejado de hablar, sentía un dolor punzante en su cicatriz, de pronto todo oscureció y Harry vio algo que recordaba haber visto, era la sala en la que aquel hombre delgado había sido asesinado por la maldición _crucio_ pero esta vez estaba completamente vacía, a excepción del hombre gordo, que al parecer hablaba solo, Harry caminó hacia delante como lo había hecho una vez atrás, y vio que también hablaba una dama, no era la de la voz anterior, era una voz dulce que le recordaba a…

-_no podemos decir nada!_-decía el hombre

-_lo sé, pero que tal si alguien se entera de que en realidad no murió, sino que se salvó_-decía la dama-_pero en especial él, si se entera, todo cambiaría._

-_se supone que nadie se salva de ese lugar!_-decía el hombre constantemente

-_Pero el pudo escapar, bien sabes que el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado puso un hechizo, y el logro escapar, pero aún no hay explicación para eso, por lo pronto_-dijo la dama

-_PERO POR EL MOMENTO NO PODEMOS HABLAR DE ESO!_-dijo el hombre desesperado.

-_¿Hablar de que?_-preguntó una voz fría que salía de algún lugar de la habitación-_Todo en éste momento esta olvidado, el chico no tiene idea de lo que ha pasado, así que evitemos el tema, hasta saber su punto débil…_-

Harry sentía un gran dolor en su cicatriz, un dolor intenso, él pensó que nunca terminaría, los dos hombres y la dama seguían hablando, pero Harry no entendía nada, se estaba alejando como la vez anterior, de pronto solo veía oscuridad y no escuchaba nada…

-_Harry…¿estas bien?_-dijo una voz dulcemente-_Harry…¿te…te encuentras bien?_-dijo Stacie, ella nunca balbuceaba, pero esta vez estaba nerviosa y asustada.

En ese instante Harry dejó de ver el interior de sus párpados y abrió los ojos, ya no se encontraba fuera de las Tres Escobas, estaba en una habitación.

-_¿Harry?_-dijo Stacie nuevamente

-_Si…creo que sí_-dijo el chico dando por fin una respuesta que tranquilizó a la chica-_¿En dónde estamos?_-preguntó Harry al no reconocer el lugar

-_La profesora McGonagall y Ferré te trajeron al pub cabeza de puerco, McGonagall fue por algo de comer y Ferré fue a…_-Stacie fue interrumpida por Harry

-_¿Ferre?_-dijo Harry desconcertado

-_Será nuestra maestra en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, gracias a Dios ya no las dará Snape_-dijo Stacie aliviada por lo del ((**N/A: **ODIOSO)) maestro de Pociones-_Rose Ferré_-Concluyó al ver que Harry pedía (visualmente) más especificación en el nombre de la maestra.

-_Ah…_-dijo Harry-_¿Sabes cuando comienza a dar clases?_-preguntó Harry

-_Creo que el lunes_-dijo Stacie-_Tu debes descansar…por lo pronto_-terminó

.-.-.-.FIN del sexto cap!.-.-.-.

HOLA!..espero que les haya gustado!..ya hay profesor de DCAO!..jeje..ya era tiempo de que fuera mujer!...jaja..bueno..agradezco sus R&R para aquellos que me han mandado, y para aquellos que no, pero que han leído mi historia y les ha gustado también les agradezco, y pido por favor, que me dejen R&R!..bueno..cuidense!..chao!


End file.
